


Deep End Of The Ocean

by wildwordwomyn



Series: J2 drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn





	Deep End Of The Ocean

No one ever tells you it can feel like this. Like an emptiness that no longer exists or a dark day when the sun finds a way to break through the clouds. No one makes it known that this is even possible. Him inside you, kissing you slowly, caressing your bared flesh as he moves deeper into the whole of you. You wonder why you never guessed before, why you never considered the alternative. But now you do. Now you are living it. And when he looks into your eyes you suddenly forget how you lived before. Before he filled you full and claimed you as his. You think maybe if you hadn't met him, hadn't fallen, you would've gone on like always. On the edge, peering in from the outside, oblivious. You want to blame him with his easy affection and infectious laugh, for his penetrating gaze and breathtaking smile. You want to, but you won't. Truth is he had you from the moment your name rolled out of his generous mouth like a lover's. He had you the first time his fingers skimmed over the back of your neck, sending sweet shivers up and down your spine. What you don't know, what he has yet to tell you, is that you had him when your hand found a home on his heart and made it skip a beat, then found the groove again when your palm, for a short second, didn't move. You're sure he, his mind, body and soul, belongs to himself but you're wrong. Like you he belongs to this stolen moment, and he doesn't want it any other way...


End file.
